


I am Sorry

by carpesidera



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drug Abuse, F/M, Homelessness, Jon Snow knows something, Mentions of Rape, Miscarriage, Modern AU, Rape, So very dark, Unwanted Pregnancy, darksansa, good guy jon snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesidera/pseuds/carpesidera
Summary: Sansa Stark disppeared eight years ago after her boyfriend admits to an act of terrorism that kills her mother and father.Eight years later Jon finally finds her.---Mentions of past rape, drug use and terrorism with blackmail and survivors guilt thrown in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of past rape, drug use and terrorism with blackmail and survivors guilt thrown in.  
> Please don't read if this will effect you!

Jon loved his job, he was a police man who spent more time in the busy and dark streets of Bristol then behind his desk. And the former Special Forces officer wouldn’t have it any other way.

Bristol was a completely different city to London where he grew up. Instead of hiding away their shadows and dark under currents the shady people of Bristol lived out in the open, with the largest homeless problem in all of the UK and more than 100 known drug kingpins Bristol was a hot bed for drugs, prostitution and violence.

Jon had known dangers and violence from his time in the army as a special forces officer where he worked in Iraq and Iran, and from his childhood raised on the streets of London until he was taken in by the Starks, they raised him up, looked after him and made sure he had clothes on his back and food in his belly. His best mate was still a Stark and the only non-work related numbers on his mobile belonged to Robb, Arya and Bran. Rickon believed that mobile phones were part of a conspiracy and still only used a landline, the hipster in the boy made his family laugh at him.

But conspiracy theories are something you live with when both your parents die in a terrorist attack caused by your sister’s boyfriend. And then when said sister goes missing a few days later, never to be seen again, the understanding of Rickons paranoia was understandable.

Jon could not wait to finish his shift, after 8 hours of wandering the streets and breaking up fights between drunks and homeless people the night shift had finally ruined him. His back ached and the knock he received on his head earlier had caused a brain numbing headache.

But he knew even when he got home he would not get any rest as Robb was coming over to watch the game at 11, and Arya would come by earlier then that just to steal his milk and cereal since she was always forgetting to do her own grocery shopping.

“Snow, you there? Over.” The voice came over his radio, breaking any thoughts of his upcoming day.

“Here, over.”

“There’s a girl passed out by the college green, can you go see her. Ambulance on its way. Over.”

Jon swore, he would not be finishing work on time today after all, “I’m two minutes away, Over.”

He started to jog to the College Green, dodging the early morning commuters, a passed-out girl meant one of two things, either she had drunk to much the night before and her friends had left her and she couldn’t find her way home or she was another one of the many homeless who probably had a needle sticking out of her arm. Jon prayed that it was the former because he was tired of the latter.

A crowd was huddled around the corner of College green, and Jon knew instantly that was here he needed to be.

Pushing past the people, showing his badge as he went he finally got to the middle, were on the soft grass, bundled in mismatched clothing and with long red hair laid the girl.

Jon’s heart jumped to his throat and he stumbled and fell to his knees. The girl, who looked as if death was caressing her face, with hallowed cheeks and bruising under eye and lips cracked and bleeding, was Sansa Stark.

Beautiful Sansa who use to dance in her underwear to Britney Spears.

Sansa who ate burgers with both hands and who would talk with her mouth full when excited.

Beautiful Sansa who disappeared eight years ago at the age of 16, who ran when the police came to arrest her boyfriend. Who left her phone on the kitchen table with a note saying ‘sorry’ a note covered in her tears and crumbled from her tiny delicate fingers.

His Beautiful Sansa, who he had watched from afar for as long as he could remember, was laying on the cold ground in the middle of winter in Bristol, with bruises on her body and as Jon looked up and down her exposed pale arms, with needle marks scaring almost every vein.  

The crowd looked on as he stroked her face, it must have started to rain as water fell on her face he thought until he realised they were his own tears. The siren from the ambulance broke the roaring silence in Jon’s ears and he started CPR, pushing down her rib cage.

Wake up.

Wake Up.

Wake Up.

With every beat, he sent a pray up to the universe, Keep her safe.

He tilted her head back, trying to be delicate around all the blue and purple skin. He brought his lips to hers, wanting more than anything to pour his own beating heart down her throat.

He started pounding again, until the familiar voice of Val, the local paramedic who had seen more than her far share of junkies, took over.

“Snow? You know her?” She asked, in-between mouth to mouth.

“She’s Robbs sister.” He blurted out, Val nodded, she had been seeing Robb on and off for months and anyone with half a memory remembered the Starks death. And remembered Sansa’s involvement.

Jon sat on his knees, watching Val and her Partner work. Sansa looked so small and fail in their arms, surrounded by the oversized paramedic bags. He sent prayers out to every god he could think of, _please keep her alive_.

Val sat back, removing her hands from Sansa’s chest, the tiny body before them shook and twitched before the big blue eyes Jon had dreamed of so often finally opened. She coughed and groaned, leaning away from Val, Sansa took one look at Jon.

“Please no.” she muttered before throwing up her almost empty stomach.

Val looked Jon in the eye as he paled at the site.

“Do you want to tell Robb, or should I?”

Jon didn’t have an answer, he had no idea what to do, but he helped Val get Sansa on to a stretcher, she had closed her eyes again this time falling into a deep sleep. As they both settled into the Ambulance Jon’s phone buzzed.

_Hey dude! I’m at yours, A and I ate all your cereal, please get more before game! Cheers! – Robb_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Rape and Drug Use in this fic, please be warned!  
> Orginally posted on Tumblr

Jon’s phone buzzed, again and again, to the point the tiny vibrations sent it falling off the table next to him. He knew he should answer it, text Robb back and tell him everything that had happened in the last 3 hours.

But he couldn’t.

The words didn’t form in his head let alone form in his throat, Sansa Stark was Alive.

He should be cheering, he should be calling every Stark he knew, down to the creepy Uncle who lived in the woods, to tell them the great news. But while Sansa was alive, she was most certainly not okay and he had no idea who she would be once she finally woke up.

The trip into the hospital had been the longest in his life, he had held her hand the whole way, counting each second out loud for her. An old game they had played as kids when Sansa had been afraid of the dark and they would play hide and seek, Jon would count out every second they hid together. She never played the game without him by her side.

She coded twice in the ambulance, brought back each time quickly by CPR, but Jon knew that coding was never a good sign and she was nowhere near out of the woods.

Once in the emergency room he was shoved aside and told to wait in the waiting room with all other loved ones, Val had given him a weak smile and a promise she would update him soon.

Two hours later he was allowed to see her, briefly, because as it was pointed out he was not family. She looked so frail and tiny in the hospital bed, the white sheets blended in with her pale skin, highlighting her bruises and a bright contrast to her red hair, one side shaved by a nurse when they had to stich up a wound.

He should have cried, the sight of her made him want to cry but he couldn’t bring himself to. Because that wasn’t what she needed, no matter what he was feeling when she woke up her feelings would be a hundred times worse.

So, Jon sat in the hallway to her room, with his legs sprawled out and his uniform wrinkled and a mess. Ignoring the buzz of his phone over and over again because how do you tell your best mate that his sister is alive, but is also a homeless junkie.

He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, the dark colours behind his lids almost calmed him.

“So did you tell him?” Val’s voice broke his spiral into despair.

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“How do you say; Hey Robb how are you? Sorry I missed the game today by the way Sansa is alive YAY oh but she is almost a junkie with more needle marks then your mums pin cushion.” Val laughed.

“Absolutely just like that, those words will be great!”

“Val, be serious!”

“I am!” she pulled his arm and awkwardly moved him to face her, she looked almost as tired as he did. In her civilian clothes of a tank top and jeans she looked younger than her age, and her long hair fell in uneven curls from the braid she wore at work. Jon smiled weakly at her and she smiled broadly back.

“Jon Snow, Listen to me very closely. Sansa Stark is alive. Yeah she may not be the girl you and Robb remember but that girl died. She died when her dick of a boyfriend decided to blow up her parents. She died when the police came and questioned her and everyone shunned her. But she is in that room, weak and alone and she has probably gone through hell, dragged herself through every circle of hell and she has lived. Call Robb, tell him his little sister is still alive, still breathing and existing. The rest, the drug use, the rehab and the healing will come later but Jon, her family needs to know.”

Jon knew she was right, and he accepting his phone from her hand.

“What do I say?”

She shrugged, “No idea but you need to say something.”

Jon started scrolling through his phone for his own home number, knowing that both Robb and Arya would not have left his couch yet.

The phone rang twice before the door in front of him swung open and a nurse, who had been monitoring Sansa, ran out.

“She is awake.” She stated before running to get a doctor.

Jon didn’t wait, tossing his phone to Val in four long strides he was by Sansa’s side, looking into her deep blue eyes.

“Hey.” He said softly, suddenly to afraid to touch her.

She looked at him, without blinking or moving and for a moment Jon’s’ stomach dropped, maybe all the drugs and the coding had ruined her somehow.

“Jon?” she rasped out, the effort to talk obviously pained her.

“Oh baby, don’t say a word.” He muttered, finally touching her as he stroked her hair with one hand and brought her wrist up to his lips with the other. He kissed the upturned wrist, finally tears fell freely.

“I need to leave.” She breathed out, trying to push him away but Jon’s grip as gently as it was, was still stronger than her weak attempts.

“You can’t leave Sansa. You’re home, you’re home with us now.” He promised.

Val still stood in the doorway, the phone up to her ear.

“Floor three, room 322 and Robb be prepared.” She hung up and put the phone on the counter by the window.

“He doesn’t know he is coming for her. That’s your conversation. I’ll be outside.”

Jon nodded to his friend and turned back to Sansa, she was looking away from him, trying to hold back tears.

“Robb is coming Sansa, he will be here soon.”

“Don’t let him see me.” Every word hurt her to speak, her throat raw from the cold weather she had been living in.

Jon sat back on the chair, finally a doctor walked in. His mind wandered as the doctor checked her over, watching how she flinched at his touch and the faint shake of her head as he mentioned more drugs.

“no.” she whispered, so faintly the doctor missed it, but like most things with Sansa Stark Jon missed nothing.

“No what?”

“No more drugs, I can’t take any more, please.” More tears fell as she looked up at him so ashamed.

“I never wanted them and I don’t want them now.” Jon and the Doctor shared a look, Jon stared him down till the older man nodded.

“Okay, no drugs from this point but Miss Stark, we will need to take more blood to check you out. Do you have a good vein left?” His accusation-like tone made Jon want nothing more than to punch him in the face but Sansa grabbed his hand, and all thoughts of violence left.

“Behind my knee, he never put a needle there.”

 _He?_ The policeman in Jon picked up the pronoun and filed it away for the moment, soon he would find out the whole story but in this moment, he just held on tighter to her hand as the Doctor as carefully as possible lifted her leg to take three vials of blood.

“Thank you Miss Stark.” She nodded at him before closing her eyes, exhaustion once again hitting her.

Jon followed the doctor out of the room.

“Officer, do you know Miss Stark personally?”

“I grew up with her, her brother is my friend. She was my friend.”

“Call her family, tell them she is here and Officer Snow you might want to let your bosses know she is here. Because I think, and this is just the opinion of an ER doctor, she has been abused by someone, maybe a boyfriend, maybe a pimp maybe just by someone on the streets. But we did a rape kit, and it’s come back positive.”

Jon saw red and it was only Val’s calming hand on his back that stopped him from throwing a punch at the wall, or the Doctor or both.

“Thank you Doctor.” She muttered before leading Jon to sit down.

“This was always a possibility Jon, remember she is still here, and that’s a good thing.” The two sat in silence for moments, Jon counting his breathing ad Val rubbing his back.

“Jon My Man! What is crack-a-lacking?” Robbs booming voice broke the silence and once again for the hundredth time in 3 hours Jon’s stomach ended up in his throat.


	3. Chapter Three

Robb stood staring dumbing at his mate, Jon’s mouth was moving and words were escaping his lip but Robb took nothing in.

Sansa was alive.

That was all he needed to know, the fine details of her survival could and would be left for another day. Jon could tell on Robbs face that nothing would break the confusion festering in the man’s mind.

Val stood behind the oldest Stark, a comforting hand on his shoulder. Arya had not arrived with Robb, who had apparently decided before getting in his car and breaking almost every road rule that no matter what was waiting for him in this hospital his little sister would not be able to cope.

Jon had never been more understanding of Robbs protectiveness, he could barely deal with telling Robb, the calm and collected Stark, if he also had to tell the wild and rash Stark as well then things would get ugly.

In the room besides them Sansa slept on, not even aware her Big Brother was just next door.

“She was in Bristol?” he finally squeaked out, his voice breaking as the impact of Jon’s words finally hit.

“Yeah, I found her on College Green.”

“Bran plays there, in the green every weekend, Arya plays footy just behind there, and I… I teach at the school.” Jon knew what Robb was doing, he was realising like Jon had that maybe they had walked past the missing Stark day in and day out as they went on with their lives and Sansa knew.

“I don’t think she knew we all lived so close. I think she must have just crashed there last night.”

“Crashed? Oh, god, my baby sister has been sleeping outside.” With that statement, he fell to the floor, Val wrapping her arms closer around him and pulled him to her chest. His sobs echoed down the thankfully empty corridor.

Jon stood awkwardly pulling at his uniform no quite sure what to do, he had never ever seen Robb cry, not when his parents died, or Sansa went missing or even when England lost the world cup.

He left his mate and friend on the floor, walking backwards into Sansa’s room.

“So Robb knows I’m alive.”

Sansa’s voice was like nothing he had heard in eight years, its melody and tone sent his heart into hyper drive. She was sitting up, and some colour had come back to her face.

“You’re awake.” 

“Still observant I see, and a cop.” She looked him over, her blue eyes taking in the police uniform and curls, they were cut shorter than the last time she had seen him

“How’re you?” He took a tentative step towards her, rubbing his hands over his forearms.

“Not dead, sorry to disappoint.” She smiled at him, something was off with the smile instead of shining around the room extinguishing every shadow like it used to, the smile made his stomach drop and his eyes water, she looked like a twisted darker version then the girl he had known.

“You being alive,” he gestured, “Is so far from a disappointment.”

“Jon-” She stated but he took her hand in his silencing her immediately.

“Sansa Stark, we have looked for you for years. We never stopped looking for you. You being alive is a miracle we never saw coming.” 

The pair fell into silence, Sansa looking up at Jon and Jon looking down at her. Jon swore the only noise he could hear was his own heartbeat. Till Robb almost fell into the room, Val behind him like a bright shadow, Robb the ever present bright light in every room.

He look in Sansa’s face, her injures, the check bones that cut across her face and her pale blue eyes. And Robb smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sight of his baby sister.

“Sansa.” He breathed out. She smiled back at him, removing her hand from Jon’s, she tried to stand but before she could even pull the covers from her legs Robb was by her side, clinging to her as if she was his only source of life. Tears fell freely from both siblings and they both cried out apologises after apologises for the missing years.

Jon took that moment to make his leave, with a nod to Val, a pat on the back to Robb who was still muttering apologises into Sansa’s hair, and one last lingering look at the living miracle that was Sansa Stark, he exited the room his phone already out of his pocket and in his hand.

Val followed behind him, and closed the door behind them leaving the siblings to their reunion.

“So are we going to do something stupid now?” She asked with a smirk on her lips and her hands on her hips.

“I should call this into my Captain; tell him what has happened and let justice catch the man who gave Sansa those drugs.”

“You should.”

“I will.” Jon stared at his phone, his thumb lingering over the green call button.

“So call him.”

“Or I don’t call him, I find out from Sans who did this to her, where she has been and then maybe I bring them in.”

Val’s smirk turned into a grin.

“And by bring them in you mean punch their teeth in with Robb.”

Jon tried to look shocked at her option but his grey eyes gave him away.

“Exactly. Now let’s get them some coffee, and lemon cake. Sansa loved lemon cakes.”


	4. Chapter Four

Sansa’s recovery took longer than anyone expected.

She did not have an easy time as her body went through the stages of withdrawal, every day she was sweating, vomiting and throwing something at someone.

Arya had been brought in on day one mostly by accident, but as a Football player and strongest member of the Starks, she was able to hold Sansa down as they strapped her arms to the bed to avoid injury. It broke Jons’ heart to see Arya hold down her sister, especially since this was the first reunion both girls got.

They had decided to keep Arya out of the loop to begin with, not knowing how the youngest Stark girl would take the return of Sansa, but she had grown suspicious of Jon and Robbs movements and followed them to the hospital to find Sansa throwing curse words and a lamp at Robb.

Sansa sobbed through the whole ordeal, begging Arya without truly seeing her, to give her more drugs, screaming that she would behave herself, that she would do whatever, just for another hit.

Jon forcefully removed Robb from the room after he punched a hole in the wall and Val, who had taken a week off work to be by Robbs side, almost sat on his lap to keep him on the uncomfortable hospital chair outside Sansa’s room.

They stayed there for three days, Robb sitting on the uncomfortable chair, Val holding his hand, Arya sitting angrily by Sansa’s side and Jon on her other, holding Sansa’s hand.

It was on day four when Arya finally broke her silence.

“So, when did you find her?” her voice was a whisper, barely a debacle over the beep of the heart monitor.

 “Just under a week ago, I got called to College Green because a girl had passed out. It was Sansa.”

“College Green?”

Jon nodded.

“Shit, where has she been?”

“I don’t know.”

Arya nodded and picked up Sansa’s hand, her sister was a in a fitful sleep, muttering incoherently to herself and sweating. Her hand shook till Arya picked it up then it seemed like Sansa’s whole body stilled, even her breathing calmed.

“She always hated drugs, said they would ruin everything if she even saw them. Remember when she caught you, Robb and Theon sharing a cigarette behind the train station.”

Jon smiled at the memory, it was one of the scariest moments of his life. “She threatened to tell your mother, and then we laughed. She came up really close, and through her teethe swore that we would regret laughing at her. Grabbed the packet of cigarettes from us and threw them on the floor. She then stepped on them till they were ruined, and slapped each of us. I literally almost wet myself.”

Arya laughed, “When she saw me with one, she grabbed it from my hand and then stole my phone and put my background and screen saver as a diseased lung.”

“God, she is scary.” They fell into silence, both thinking of their own Sansa moments.

“Jon, if she was so mad at us about a bloody ciggie, why would she take heroin?”

“That is what I am going to find out.”

“When you do, let me be there. I want to punch the drug dealing bastard in the teeth. And maybe his man hood.”

Jon had to laugh at tiny Arya getting worked up, if any Stark was going to punch anyone it would be Arya.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The answer Jon was waiting for came on the 6th night, he was alone in Sansa’s room after persuading the rest to go home for a shower, sleep and real food. He was meant to leave in the morning to do the same but he knew in his heart of hearts that wouldn’t happen. He could not even command his body to go down the hall to the bathroom let alone get on the bus to Clifton.

The hospital was quiet, even Sansa had stopped her incoherent muttering and seemed to be getting some much-needed rest.

Jon rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, he was exhausted. And angry and a whole lot of emotions he had not felt since the day Ned and Catelyn Stark were killed.

Sansa stirred, muttering once again.

“Please… don’t…I’ll be good…please… Littlefinger…please Petyr.” She muttered and Jon jumped to his feet.

Littlefinger.

Petyr.

He grabbed his phone out and punched in Val’s number from memory.

“What the fuck Snow!” She muttered sleepily.

“Littlefinger, Val, He had her. The drug dealing bastard that was tied to the Lannister’s and that fucker Joffrey! The arse wipe that got out of murder charges because he bribed the judge and runs all those brothels down past College Green. He had his hands on her Val. On my Sansa and he drugged her!” Jon pandered off, tears streaking down his face he started to hyperventilate.

Val called down the phone line, screaming at her best friend to not do anything stupid until she got there but Jon threw his phone again the wall. The fragile IPhone broke into a million pieces.

He knew what he had to do, and as he caught his breathe his mind was made up. Littlefinger had to die.

For Sansa.

Looking over at her sleeping body, he smiled, she still muttered and tossed her head back and forth but his hands grabbed it mid toss and held her still. She stilled and seemed to smile in her sleep.

“I am going to kill him Sansa, for you. I will burn him.” he leant down and brushed his lips against her forehead and a single tear fell from his face.

He picked up his jacket and exited the room, maybe it was his imagination or he was losing his mind but as he went to turn off the lights he almost heard Sansa call his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Jon is probably going to kill someone!  
> Anyway the next chapter is going to be Sansa's flashbacks and issues so please be warned before moving forward.
> 
> Thanks!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING RAPE, DRUG USE and just a whole lot of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter is dark, like as dark as fucking night. It has mentions of rape, torture, forced drug use, a lot of angst and character sadness. This chapter does not move the story forward except to show use what Sansa endured so if your not okay with the before mentioned subjects just skip this and move to the next chapter (once I write it).
> 
> Also thanks for all the comments, they literally make my day. And as a reward have some depressing Sansa moments.

_Her skin burnt._

_It itched and crawled and her blood ran boiling through her veins._

_Sansa had had come downs, she was no stranger to the feelings of boiling blood and itching skin. But this was the worst. Because she knew as she lay in the small hospital room surrounded by her judgemental little sister and the raven eyed crow that was Jon Snow, there would be no release, nothing she did, no matter how much she begs, bartered or threatened she would not get the release she wanted._

_So she was stuck, in her own mind going over and over all the horrible things she had done that had led to this point._

_She heard through the fog her sisters’ voice, talking to Snow. The sound sent her skin afire, it was been the last sound of her family she had heard before she ran._

‘It’s her fault.’ That’s what Arya had said. It was her fault.

Sansa’s fault her family was murdered, her fault her boyfriend had strapped a bomb to his chest and walked into the crowded charity event and pressed the detonator.

It was her fault the Stark children were running late to the event, her fault her heel had broken and she had to change shoes.

Her fault there was traffic.

Her fault the rest of them were not dead like her parents.

Her fault.

_It was all her fault. She felt her body thrash against the bed, her shoulder felt like it would pop out of its socket as her hips slammed into the railing._

_The pain felt good, it always had since she ran away._

The first time she realised that physical pain took away mental pain was on her third day away from her family. She had £30.00 left in her purse and nowhere to go so she did what she had seen on a movie once she got a ticket for the train and road on the carriage for hours on hours. Ignoring the stares of strangers she had been on the train for 3 hours or so before a burly security guard had picked her up by the scruff of her neck and tossed her off the carriage.

The pain on her ribs and shoulder as her tiny body had hit the concrete had been a relief and it made her head fuzzy. It did not take Sansa long to realise the pain took away her worries. Clouded her brain to the point she could not even remember her own name.

That night was the first time she slept on the streets. Two men had found her two days later, yelled and hit her for taking their place.

It was the first time someone raped her. It wasn’t the last time but it seemed to be the only time Sansa truly recalled but a week later Petyr entered her life.

 

_Someone grabbed her hand, bringing it to their lips._

_“Come back San, please.” The voice was familiar and the pet name, it sent her heart fluttering. The blood in her veins cooled and for just a moment she felt like she was just sleeping. Not withdrawing._

Petyr Bealish or as he was commonly called ‘Littlefinger’ found her cold and hungry on the streets, her long red hair was matted and oily, her skin dirty and covered in nicks and cuts. He had almost walked past her on the street, just threw a handful of coins at her. But he had back tracked and squatted down to meet her eye.

Sansa remembered the pin stripped suit he had worn, it cost more than she could even imagine, he smiled at her, showing more teeth than most.

‘Cat?’ He thought she was her mum, they had been childhood friends once. With a very short conversation Sansa found herself back at his apartment looking over the water. He gave her space to have a shower, brought her new clothes and made dinner, Veal and Mushroom risotto.

Sansa thought he was her saviour.

Until he wasn’t.

He brought a friend over a week later. The friend had been brought into her bed room with a needle. He coerced her into injecting the needle in and then she could not remember what had happened.

The friend came over frequently from then, and Sansa spent most of the time laid out on the bed in and out of the drug filled haze. She was never allowed to inject herself, her whole life was controlled by Petyr. And by the friend, whose name she recalled as Ramsey.

Somehow months and years had passed without her realising it. She had wasted away and during the dry patches were Petyr decided to let her suffer, when she had misbehaved and she was not allowed a hit, she had begged to let go, to see her family one more time but every time there was the same answer on Petyr’s lips.

“They don’t want you. You killed your parents. You are lucky I let you live.” After hearing that over and over again Sansa would sink to her knees in front of him, begging for something to take the edge off. Doing whatever he pleased so she could forget that it was her fault.

Between the pain Petyr and Ramsey brought her and the drugs Sansa could almost live with her self, but she could not even think of what she would do once she had neither. So she had stayed. Stayed with the men who beat her, raped her and sold her to highest bidder.

_“Go home, Arya, shower. I’ll call you when she wakes up.”_

_The voice, the voice that sounded like smoke and warmth through the fog and chill of her memories. The voice made her want to scratch through everything and come out alive._

_She tried to push her mind toward the voice. Towards a long forgotten voice of home. But as she clawed her brain forward, through each horrid memory, of each horrid night, of eight horrid years._

Littlefinger with his hands around her neck, crushing her windpipe.

Ramsey slicing her thighs open with a razor as he licked away the blood.

Her first withdrawal that made her almost throw herself over a balcony.

The torment Ramsey did to her, tying her to a chair and forcing her to watch the bombing over and over again while he touched her.

_She cried out, hoping and clinging to the though the voice, the reminder of home would catch her._

_“I am going to kill him Sansa, for you. I will burn him.”_

Jon.

The raven haired crow of her childhood.

Her brothers’ friend.

Could he save her?

Could she finally be saved?

The thought, the single thought of hope, brought calm to her foggy mind and for the first time in over a week, in over eight years, Sansa Stark slept peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Its been a while but I've been busy moving countries and then cities and towns and stuff but here's the next installment.  
> Tell me what you think

Jon waited on the corner of College Green, a handful of metres to where Sansa had been found.

His eyes kept wandering to that spot, the grass was no longer crunched under foot and a group of Teenagers sat nearby talking quietly over textbooks and coffee. 

The moment seemed so normal, so everyday, it took a fraction of the tension from Jon's shoulders.

He was waiting for Littlefinger to make an appearance. The slimy businessman was known to live and work in the area. Jon had already searched his apartment near Clifton Bridge but found nothing. Which had not surprising to the angry policeman as everyone on the force knew the Bridge apartment was not his true place of residence. 

He had already been waiting for hours, standing by an old tree, with the cathedral behind him the view of the green was almost unhindered so if he was to walk by it would be easy to spot.

All this time waiting Jon wished he had his phone to check on Sansa, or to call Rob for back up. Rob deserved to be there when Jon kicked Littlefinger's teeth in. Rob deserved to be the one who decided what happened to the scumbag. Jon was leaning towards murdering and skinning the bastard but he knew his sweet Sansa from years ago would hate to see the blood on his hands.

But another part of Jon, the part that had beaten Joffrey to a pulp a few days before the bombing for hitting Sansa, that part of him was thirsty for blood. And he was so tempted to feed the anger in him.

“I won’t let you kill him.” the delicate girls voice shook Jon from his anger. Turning quickly he was shocked to see Arya. She was dressed for the chilly winter, pinstriped coat and furred boots she looked for just a moment so much like her mother had once, bar her wild brown hair that was escaping out of a bright blue beanie. It took Jon a moment to calm down enough to remember his voice.

“Why not?” John's voice was low, growling almost from the back of his throat.

“Because it's not you, murdering someone. You’re the noble one.”

“He hurt her, Arya, he took her from us and hurt her.”

“I know, and believe me I want to rip his heart out and let my dog eat it but we can’t.”

“Why not?” the growl was back and his hands tightened into fists.

“Because she wouldn’t want us to.” Arya brought her hands up to John's face, cupping his cheeks and forcing eye contact, “Sansa would not want us to kill him. She was good and kind, annoying as hell and seriously stuck up but she would not want us to kill him, she still no matter what she went through not want us to kill him. Justice will be done Jon. He won’t walk these streets much longer. But we won’t kill him.”

Jon nodded, tears falling freely, he knew the younger girl was right, Sansa would not have wanted Littlefinger dead, no matter what torture she had endured. She was the better person. His knees buckled and he collapsed on to the grass. He cried in Arya's arms for what seemed like hours, all the anger and all the exhaustion clawed out of him with each sob and heavy breathe.

The two sat on the grass till the sunset, no words said but the silence said it all.

\----------

They made it back to the hospital to find Rob, Val and Sansa sitting up together in the hospital bed all engrossed in the soap on the Television. Val was explaining who each character was to the Stark siblings who in turn were sharing a pudding cup. 

“So she is the sister to the guy with the fro, who's dating the red haired girl. And both the sister and the brother are cheating on their respective partners with blue haired chick.” the siblings nodded along as Arya and Jon stood in the doorway.

Sansa was the first to notice them, a weak smile erupted on her lips and her eyes shone at the sight on them both.

“Hey.” she breathed out. Rob and Val snapped their eyes from the TV to the door, they both wore matching smiles.

“Guess who’s awake and already demanding to control the remote.” Rob joked as he took his sister's hand and brought it to his lips.

Arya almost ran to her sisters other side, almost pushing her to the side and curling up in the tiny hospital bed with her. Mindful of the wires and tubes still attached to her pale frame.

“I am so sorry.” Sansa whispered, grabbing Arya’s hand.

“I’m so sorry for running away, for not being able to call. I am so sorry you two were alone.” 

Rob smiled, tears falling like they had been for days, “We weren’t alone Sansa we had Jon. Besides you have nothing to apologise for, we are sorry.” they fell into silence as the three siblings simply held hands. The TV and monitors the only sound.

Val looked at Jon and nodded for the door, she was taking her queue and giving them space, Jon went to join her but a voice changed his mind.

“Jon?” her voice still sounded like honey, no matter how small it now was. It still sent a shiver from the back of his neck down to his feet.

“I need to talk to you.”

Jon turned, and took in her face. It had filled out again, and with the subtle tinge of pink scattered across her cheekbones she looked almost like the girl she had once been.

She turned to both Rob and Arya and nodded for the door. They left with no hesitation, but stopped at Jon to give him a gentle shoulder squeeze. 

They closed the door behind them and then for the first time in years Sansa Stark and Jon Snow were alone.


	7. Chapter seven

The room echoed with silence, Sansa had switched off the television and even the monitors beeping seemed far off in the distance. Jon swallowed the lump in his throat and moved closer to the bed. Sansa smile was still gently etched on her lips and she moved her shoulder subtly sending her red hair cascading down her front. She looked even under the bruises and scars like an creature from his dreams.

“You got taller.” She smiled wider, laughing at her own little joke. Jon looked down at his form, at 5 foot 8 he wasn’t exactly short but he hadn’t had a growth spurt since he was 13, a fact he was happy to know Sansa remembered.

“You got-” his voice trailed off, his mind unable to come up with a comforting thought.

“Taller? Thinner? Prettier?” Her tone was mocking and for a heartbeat the hospital disappeared and Jon thought they could have been curled up on the Stark’s couch, in the silver and blue living room. Like old days.

“Cockier?”

“Well when you survive an insane person you get a bit cocky.” Sansa words while still light and fun brought the mood down instantly and in Jon’s mind the blue wall paper disappeared and the silver sofa became the hospital bed. The happy moment was gone.

“I didn’t find him, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, I couldn’t have lived with myself if you had hurt him.” Jon cocked his head to the side, confusion written all over his face.

“Why? He deserves to die.”

“I’m not saying he doesn’t but Jon, not by you, by the justice system.” 

“I wanted to do it.”

“I know, it’s why I went outside that morning. I knew you would protect me.” She motioned for him to join her on the bed, with her legs brought up to her chest he sat at the very edge. 

Hands clasped together, to frightened to touch her.

“What morning?”

“The morning you found me, Snow.”

“You were looking for me?” A million questions rolled around his head, but Sansa gentle hand rested on his worrying knee and suddenly they were all gone.

“I saw you a few times before. I would stand by the window in my room, on my more lucid days, and people watch. And then one Friday night there you were. Uniform on, laughing with a bouncer. I thought I had finally cracked, thought I was seeing a ghost of times gone by. I saw them, all of you a lot in the beginning but after time, I thought I had forgotten your faces. But I hadn’t. There you were every so often outside my window, a shining bit of light in a very dark place. He would let me watch you I think, he knew everything I did at every point. But he liked knowing I knew you were so close. Because then he could use it. One day.”

Jon didn’t know what to say, the guilt of her words ate at him and he wanted nothing more than to throw up and flee the room. She had been so close, just out of gasp for so long and he no clue.

“You saw me?”

“I saw you, but I was never alone. Never left alone long enough to call to you. You, Jon Edward Snow, were my little ray of hope.” She smiled at her own joke.

“You never knew I was there Jon, you can’t blame yourself. I don’t blame you, or Arya or Rob. I don’t blame anyone except me for running, I blame Little Finger for taking me. I blame Joff for everything to be honest. I should have listened to Daddy when he said he was bad knews. A wolf should never lie with a Lion.” The last sentence was said gruffly as Sansa attempted to mimic Ned Stark's voice. 

“You saw me.” Jon repeated, unable to move past the thought that he could of saved Sansa earlier.

“I saw Jon, I always see you. I always did, even when you hid in the shadows afraid of everything. I saw you.” 

Sansa grabbed John's hand, almost dragging him closer to her. “You will not feel guilty about this, and shame on you Snow, for making me feel guilty on making you feel guilty. This is my time.”

Jon stared at her, into her huge eyes that shone bright like a memory, again the hospital melted away and suddenly they were young again. Sansa hair was wavier and her face fully. She wore the blue dress, the one she had worn before the night everything changed. Off the shoulders, her skin sparkled in the light. Body glitter she had once tried putting on him and Rob. 

“Sansa.” He whispered.

“Jon Snow, you saved me.” she smiled again, not the half smiles of now but one that sent her cheeks up to crinkle her eyes and that reached her ears. The one that made her bow her head and her hair fall over her shoulders.

They sat together, hands grasped lost in a memory of times gone by. Jon had no much he wanted to tell her but every time the words formed in his throat they dissolved on his tongue.   
Later he told himself, we have all the time in the world now. The thought warmed his heart. 

Sansa broke the contact first. Leaning back into the pillows she pulled her bed covers up to her chest. A shadow falling over her porcelain face.

“I’ll tell the police everything.” the kindness is her voice has disappeared and a coldness has swept through, “About Littlefinger, Ramsey, everything they have done. But not to you.”

“Sansa-”

“Jon, I can’t have you know what happened, I can’t. Please.” Her eyes filled with tears and in just a handful of seconds she went from being her old self to something Jon couldn't quite describe. 

“Sansa, Please?”

“No.” She turned her whole body away pulling the covers further up. 

Jon slip off the bed and slowly walked towards the door, head turned he never took his eyes off the crying girl.

“I’ll get Tormund onto it. He’s the best.” with that he turned the light off and walked out of the door. Without hearing Sansa faint thank you in response.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Another chapter... hope you like it.

The days after Jon and Sansa’s conversations flew past, Tormund was brought it that day and since then the rough around the edges Detective had spent almost everyday locked in Sansa’s hospital room going over every tiny detail of the past eight years. 

Every day Rob and Jon would sit outside the room, Rob going through his school reports and Jon finishing off old case files on his laptop. They had commandeered the whole corridor, thankfully Sansa's room was at the end of a corridor, as they had laptop cables and paperwork spread far and wide. They would take it in turns to get coffee and snacks from the hospital cafeteria and Val would bring them lunch whenever she had time. 

Arya had left the same day Tormund was brought onto the scene, making the decision to go and collect both Bran and Rickon to bring them back. Bran would be easy he had only gone to Birmingham for a month for a school project, but Rickon would be the challenge. Arya thought he was in the Lake District somewhere while Bran swore last time they had spoken Rickon had been in the highlands near Loch Lomond. 

\-------------------

Sansa liked Tormund Giantsbane, it was as simple as that. She liked his rough northern accent that reminded her of her father and the way he would fill the room with his voice and laughter. 

She also like the way he would listen, quietly, with only his pen scratches filling the room. He never asked her to repeat anything or go into further details if he saw her hesitate. And when the tears came, which was less and less as the days passed by, he would just hold her hand rubbing circles on her palm with his calloused hand.

He was funny too, making jokes about the woman he was dating or about his co-workers. He would joke about Jon most of all, those jokes always made Sansa laugh. She was filing them away to repeat to Jon later, to see his reaction.

Five days after Tormund had been listening Sansa changed the subject. Instead of her talk to horror or of her drug hazed observations she asked Tormund a question.

“Can we go outside?” 

The question made the Northern Cop raise an eyebrow. 

“Outside?”

“I haven’t really been outside in years. I don’t remember what sunshine feels like. Plus no drip anymore.” She said waving her dripless hand in his face. It had been removed earlier that morning.

Tormunds heart broke at the statement, “It's raining today.”

“Good, I forgot what that feels like too.” For the first time since she had woken up from her daze she felt excited, ready to get out of the four walls she had been staring at for god-knows how long.

She pulled the covers back and almost sprung out of bed. The downside of being stuck in a bed for a month is your legs forget how to work, a fact Sansa realised just as she fell to the floor.

Tormund was there almost instantly scooping her up like she was nothing more than a feather and sitting her down in the wheelchair next to her bed.

“Ok Princess let's go outside and get wet.” Breaking the sad look Sansa had about falling over.

The pair pushed their way into the corridor startling of both the boys as they did so. Jon and Rob went to get up but Tormund put out a hand, “Not today boys. This is our day out.” 

Rob went to argue but Jon stopped him with a hand to the shoulder and a subtle shake of the head. He then nodded to Tormund and the burly Redhead pushed Sansa away.

The hospital in Bristol, while a stunning older building, did not come with rolling meadows of grass for them to sit upon. Instead they found the coffee shop next door, a cute brunette waitress took their order, while they sat under the not so protected verandah. 

Tormund ordered his usual, a long black with plenty of sugar, Sansa on the other hand had forgotten what coffee tasted like. The thought of forgetting her coffee order started to make her hands shake and her head swirl. It use to be such an normal process.

The waitress, a lovely girl with a ‘Hi my names Maisie’ name badge cut off her panic, “What about you try one of our specials, I think a Caramel Double Shot Soy Latte will be perfect for you.”

Tormund thanked her and added two chocolate muffins to the order, Sansa just sat there hands gripping her wheelchair, knuckles going white.

Tormund grabbed one of the clenching hands and engulfed it with his own, “I hate fancy coffee shops, too bloody intimidating.” 

Sansa let out a weak laugh and turned back to the detective.

“Thank you for letting me come outside.” The rain was falling quickly, and the cold air felt so good on Sansa’s skin. She had always prefered cold weather to hot.

“Anytime Princess.” He didn’t elaborate or try to make small talk, that wasn’t the kind of man he was. He either had something to say or he had nothing to say.

“Can I ask you something, you can say no if you want?” He nodded his answer and Sansa swallowed the lump in her throat.

“What happened after I disappeared?” The question had be weighing on her mind, she needed to know what had happened to her siblings in the years after she left.

Tormund Giantsbane weighted the question, taking his time to formulate an answer.

“I don’t know all of it, Snow doesn’t talk much about that time, but I can give you to gist of it. What the media said and what I picked up as times gone by.”

“Please.”

The coffees arrived quickly and Tormund took a large mouthful, choking on the heat from the coffee. Sansa delicately picked up the chocolate muffin, tearing it into tiny bite size pieces. 

“When you disappeared there was a search. Don’t you ever think there wasn’t. Your siblings scoured the whole of England and Wales for you. But I guess that bloody git had already got his paws on ya. They did telly interviews and radio pleas for anyone to find you. The media covered it with sick fascination. The daughter of the Slain Starks and girlfriend to the murdering bastard Joffrey. You were rather infamous. But time went on with no answers. Rob never really gave up though. He would drop everything every time there was a lead for three years. He flew to fucking Spain twice because there had been ‘sightings’ of you. I don’t know what your sisters or little brothers did. But Snow always worries about the littlest one so I would say they didn't take it well.”

“So they did look for me?”

“Darling Rob and Jon would of searched the globe for you. But life got in the way, Rob had three siblings to raise. And Jon… Jon didn’t take the death of your parents and your disappearance well. I know he had some anger issues, lots of anger issues really. He was lost. So he joined the military four years into your disappearance. He was good there, worked his way up. I don’t know what he did there, Sansa, but when he came back He wasn’t the man I saw on the telly. He’s a bit broken now.”

“Broken like me?”

Tormund half smiled and took a slip of the coffee.

“I don’t think you’re broken Sansa. I think you’re gonna survive us all.”

The two sat and drank their coffees. Sansa savoured the sweet and bitter taste of her coffee, letting the warm liquid flood her tongue. One arm stretched out to feel the wind and rain against her sensitive skin. For a moment she felt normal. Unbroken. 

“There you are.” a shiver drove through Sansas spine and into her heart, the voice was almost as sickly sweet as her coffee but in all the possible wrong ways. Her blood stopped flowing and in one second the past weeks melted away and suddenly she was back where she had started.

Turning slowly she took the owner of the voice in, wearing another pinstriped suit, leather shoes and his head slicked back, Petyr Baelish looked every bit like the man of her nightmares.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This ones pretty dark... Sorry.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think.
> 
> :)

The earth stood still for a handful of heartbeats. The birds stopped singing, the cars stopped honking and even the comforting sound of the coffee machine disappeared as Petyr Baelish cast a shadow over the small table.

 Tormunds hand went quickly to his hip, ready to pull out his weapon.

 Petyr clicked his tongue in disgust.

 “Look at the riff-raff you keep Sansa when I’m not here to watch you.”

 She could not respond, she could not cast her eyes up to look him in the face though her every nerve was screaming at her to grab Tormund and run.

 Tormund jumped into action, his gun and badge out, “Petyr Baelish you are under arrest for-” He was cut off by Baelish's cold Laughter.

 “I wouldn’t arrest me, Giantsbane, not till she hears what I have to say.” Tormund didn’t lower his gun but he motioned for Littlefinger to continue. After all everything he said could and would be used against him in court.

 “Dearest Sansa, my love,” The words sent a shiver down her neck and she wanted to throw up. “Look at me.” his voice went from honey to anger when she refused to cast her eyes to his.

  _I am a Stark_ , she repeated to herself, _I am Sansa Stark and I am loved, I am home_. She ran those words over and over. Somehow she found the strength to raise her chin and match his cold grey eyes.

 “What do you want?” she snarled through clenched teeth.

 “You, always you, by my side from now to eternity.”

 “Not going to happen, you bastard.” Tormund growled, raising the gun higher and stepped closer.

 Out of the shadows another man appeared with a flash a knife was pulled and against Tormunds neck. The tall man tried to fight but the man with the knife was strong. Stronger than most and as he pushed Tormund forward and into the grey low light Sansa recognised him.

 Ramsay Bolton.

 The man to blame for the scars on her legs and the nightmares she screams through every night. She should have known, wherever Petyr is, Ramsay is sure to follow.

 “Let him go.”

 “That's not how the game works Sansa. Play the game.”  

 Sansa nodded, she knew the game. Once upon a time the game had been played for needles. She did what he wanted, she got what she wanted.

 “What do you want?” she repeated.

 “Come home to me. Come back and I will let your little _pet_ go.”

 Tormund made a noise of protest still trying to break out of Ramsay's grasp. The blade touched his bearded neck, and red blood merged with ginger hair.

 “Let him go Petyr, and we can talk. Like adults. Like Equals.” She kept her voice low, eyes down cast to look as submissive as possible.

 Petyr didn’t fall for it, though he did chose to sit in the vacant chair next to her, his long legs spread out before him.

 “Why did you leave me Sansa?”

 “I wanted to see my family.”

 “I am your family, I am the only one who takes care of you.” He grabbed her hand and pulled it close to his chest. His fingers rubbing circles over her palm.

 “I don’t to be with you. I want my family.” Tears were falling freely and her voice shook. “I don’t want to be your _girl_ again. Please.” she begged.

 “What if I said I had your family? You can be free and spend your time with this cop and your foster brother, oh yes Little Bird I know all about Jon Snow. You use to watch him from our window, go from my bed to your window. I know it all. So Sansa you can be free and happy but I will keep your sister, I’ll keep little Arya Stark for myself.” he had let go of Sansa hand and sat back in the chair. Letting his words sink in.

 Sansas heart sank to her feet, her blood turned cold and her whole body started to shake.

Tormund ripped himself from Ramsay's grip, the maniac falling onto the ground from the Policeman's force. He lunged for Littlefinger, his gun falling to the side in the chaos.

The two wrestled, Tormund punching and holding Petyr down. Sansa lifted herself up, using all her strength to stand, to call for help. Looking behind her she realised the brunette waitress, Maisie, was hiding behind the counter phone pressed to her ear. The waitress caught Sansa eye and with the phone pressed between her ear and shoulder flashed nine fingers three times.

999.

She was calling the police.

With her back to the men fighting, Sansa only heard the gunshot. It echoes through her body and rang her ears. She saw in the reflection of the window Ramsay holding Tormunds gun.

He stood with his legs apart and the gun held with confidence, a twisted smile greeted Sansa as she turned slowly around. He moved the gun from pointing at the still fighting Tormund, whose hands while covered in his own blood still latched on to Petyr Baelish’s throat. The cop panted for breath, the noise like a rasping children's toy. It could only be described as a death rattle.

Ramsey clicked the gun back, releasing the safety and his finger twitched on the trigger.

Sansa wanted to scream, to fight back somehow but all her energy was taken by remembering to stand. Tormund growled at her to run through clenched teeth, the bullet had torn through his chest leaving a gaping hole.

 “Run you fool.” He screamed at her, concentrating hard on the thin man under him, blood flowing from his chest. So much blood.

  “You ran little Bird. You ran and you ran and now your friend is going to die. All. Because. Of. You.” Ramsey taunted her, waving the gun in her face, his voice almost singing. “I know know where little Arya is, is she as feisty as you were? More?” his sick smile got wider with each word.

 “Stop.” Sansa whispered, unable to find her voice, her hands raised in surrender.

 ‘STOP!”

 All three men stared at her, Tormunds hands going slack from shock and blood loss. Littlefinger used this to his advantage, pushing a hand on the guns exit wound and pushing his way to freedom. Tormund fell to the floor, hands holding his chest, attempting to keep the blood inside his body. Littlefinger rose and moved closer, running a bloody finger over Sansa cheek, who did her best not to flinch at the unwanted show of affection.

 “This will stop, when you say the words.”

 Sansa gulped, her mantra still running through her head. _I am a Stark. I am home. I am a Stark._

 “If I come back to you, you’ll Tormund live, you’ll let Arya go and you’ll just keep me?”

 The half smile she was so used to crept onto his lips, and his eyes shined bright. Blood was splatted all over his face and suit yet it didn’t seem to bother him as he brought his hands to cup Sansa’s face.

“You come home with me and they will all live. I promise.”

  _I promise,_ she replayed the words, she would do this for them. For Arya, for Tormund who was lying too impossibly still, blood creeping around him like a red shadow, for Rob who didn’t deserve to grow up so quickly, and for Jon, whose touch all the weeks ago on College Green made her feel alive again.

 “Let me say goodbye and then I’m yours. Now and for Eternity.” She repeated his own words to him. The half smile turned into a grin and Petyr brought his lips to hers, while she did nothing to return the kiss Sansa did not step away or push him off.

  _For them,_ _I do this for them._

 “Use the nice policeman's phone and say goodbye. Make sure they don’t follow us Little One, or your sister will be hurt.”

 Sansa fell to the floor by Tormunds body, he was gasping for air and his eyes half rolled back in his skull. At closer inspection the bullet had gone in just under his clavicle. She grabbed his hands, holding down on his chest.

“Stay with me, Tormund.” she fumbled in his pocket to find his mobile. He made noises as if trying to speak. She held onto him tight with one hand the other scrolling through his contacts to find Jon’s number.

 It was under ‘Snowflake’, in another time or place she would of laughed but the funny joke made her sob. She wouldn’t get the chance to call him Snowflake and to laugh with Tormund about it.

 Jon picked up after two rings.

 “Tormund! Hey what's -” Sansa cut him off.

“Jon I don’t have much time, Tormunds been shot and _he_ has Arya. I’m going with Petyr, I am going to stay with him. If I stay with him Arya will be safe. If I stay with him you will all be safe.”

“Sansa slow down! Where are you?” He sounded frantic and Sansa could almost picture him pacing the hallway with Robb on his heels.

“Across the street. Jon I never got to tell you this but I loved you. Before. Before Joffrey, Before Petyr, before everything. I loved you. Tell Robb not to worry, that I’m okay and the boys tell them… tell them I love them very much.” she got the words out between heart-breaking sobs.

 Jon continued to scream down the phone but it fell from Sansa shaking grip. Her body keeling over as she screamed in pain.

 She leant over Tormund one final time, bringing a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you my friend. Thank you for the coffee.” she leant in closer and whispered into his ear.

 “145 St George Road, find me.”

 She was pulled off him after Littlefinger grew bored of the spectacle and the police sirens grew closer.

 A black SUV pulled onto the curb, narrowly missing Tormunds head. She was pushed roughly into the back with a final swift kick in the ribs and knees by Ramsay, who still held the gun.

 She took one final look at the bleeding out Tormund and her spirit and heart broke one more time.

 “I’m sorry.” she repeated again and again as Petyr got himself comfortable next to her, Ramsay sitting on the other side, both with a hand on each of her knees.

 “You are going to have to prove that Little One.”

  
_For them,_ _I do this for them._


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> This got dark real quick! I just want to warn you all before you read that this isn't going to be a pleasant read. I started this story with little idea of where it was going and now its gone somewhere kind of dark so I'm sorry is you came here looking for a fun, light-hearted story.
> 
> Anyway Enjoy- comment- what ever :)

Jon stared at his phone, it had been only second since Sansa had hung up the phone and her words had clung to him like a damp towel.

Petyr Baelish had her. And Arya.

Arya.

“Call Bran now! Littlefinger says he has Arya!” He told Robb who in turn had turned into a statue, his face pale and his body frozen in fear. His little sister was gone again, possibly both little sisters. 

Robb woke from his fear, fumbling for his phone. Bran picked up almost immediately, his bright chipper voice spoke volumes.

“Whats up Bro?”

“Wheres Arya?” He screamed down the line.

“Here.” Arys voice called out, and Robb sighed from relief. She was alright.

“What’s wrong Rob?” She said.

“He got Sansa,” and suddenly John's whole phone call was pouring from his tongue. Arya swore and the rev of her engine was audible.

“We are about 4 hours away. We found Rickon but he’s passed out from from kind of herby shit in the backseat.” Bran was calm, the type of calm he was after the bombing and Sansa disappearance.

“Get here soon, and Bran?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ll get her back, I promise.”

“You said that last time.” Bran hung up quickly. Rob wasn’t aware any more of her heart could break but as he put his mobile back in his pocket he felt another part break away.

He turned to his best friend to find him sitting on the uncomfortable hospital chair, head in his hands.

“Jon?”

“I lost her again.”

“We lost her Jon, not just you.” Jon lifted his head, his eyes red and his face as pale as ghost. 

“I saved her, Robb, I swore I would keep her safe and time and time again I have failed her.” 

Grabbing his mates shoulders he pulled him up, and pulled him into a crushing hug.

“We both failed her, but now… Jon now we save her.”

Something in Jon clicked, maybe it was Robbs words or maybe it was the memory he now was playing over and over in his mind, Sansa Stark loved him. She loved him before all the crazy shit happened and once he got her home he could tell her, he loved her too.

His phone rang.

“Hey Val, we need-”

“Shut up Jon, Tormunds been shot outside the hospital. He's lost a lot of blood, like a fuck ton and a half of blood. He said something before he passed out though. He said ‘I know where she is.” I think someone took Sansa.” Val spoke a mile a minute, not taking even a millisecond to breath.

“I know, Littlefinger has her. She called and told us. She thought he had Arya.”

“Shit, what do we do?” 

“Call the cops, tell them everything that's happened. Robb and I are going to College green, Sansa said she use to watch me from her window when I did patrols of the area so she has to be close by.”

“Ok good plan and Jon?”

“Yeah?”

“Bring her home.”

“That's the plan Val. I’ll call you when we have something.”

They hung up and without further ado Robb and Jon left the hospital.   
====

The drive to the apartment was shorter than Sansa had anticipated, Ramsey had spent the whole time rubbing the barrel of the pistol along her body, stroking her cheek with the nozzle. While being incredibly creepy she was more worried about Littlefinger, who sat in cold silence, the half smile of earlier gone replaced with a grimace. His hand still sat on her knee, though there was no weight to it as if he had forgotten she was even there.

The silence worried her more than anything he could have done in the car. If he had hit her or dragged her to her knees she would have understood that, but the silence. This was new. 

When the car pulled up, Petyr grabbed her forearm pulling her from the car.  
“Stay here.” He snarled at Ramsay. If Sansa had been less terrified she would laughed at the hurt look that flashed in Ramsay's eyes.

She was pushed in front of him, a hand steadily on her back as she entered the apartment elevator. The doors shut and she dared a look at her captor.

He looked exhausted, away from the prying eyes of his minions and from the daylight, he looked grey. His suit, while still stylish was crinkled and his hair normally gelled into place was flying everywhere.

He caught her eye and she froze, then her reflexes of times gone by kicked in and she offered him a smile. A full, teeth showing, empty smile.

The smile did the right thing. He smiled back, the hand resting on her lower back finally had some weight to it as he ran circles over the delicate fabric of her top. 

He brought himself closer, inhaling her neck, moving closer he licked her neck. 

“I missed you.” he muttered nuzzling her hair.

She just nodded, vile and fear rising in her throat. She concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other as the doors opened into the lush, penthouse apartment that had been and would be once again her prison.

The living room was open planned with a kitchen tucked away in the corner, two out of the four walls were just windows looking out across the city. She use to think he bought this place just to taunt her. To show her as much of the outside world as he could without letting her touch it.

Beyond the third wall was the bedroom, situated in a corner it too was mostly windows, with a large bed with an iron head board she had spent a lot of time tied too. In front of the bed was Petyr's favourite thing, a claw footed bathtub, big enough for two. She had to many memories of being in there with both men watching her or in being in with one man while the other watched. Memories of blood and pain.

She wanted to die at the sight, but her mantra kept running through her head.   
For them, I do this for them.

She wandered aimlessly around the room while Petyr watched her, hands fastened in front of him, watching her like she was nothing more than a startled kitten.

“Did you let anyone touch you?” The happiness in his face had disappeared as she dragged her fingers over the suede couch. 

“I was in hospital Petyr. No one but doctors touched me.”

“Did that Foster Brother of yours touch you? After all you love him.” He moved towards her quickly, grabbing her by the forearms.

“No, Jon did nothing. I’m disgusting remember, ugly, horrible, only you love me. I know that. I can love him but you, you're what I deserve.” she threw back every word he had said to her, in all the times they had been together. 

He smiled again, “I am what you deserve.” with that he launched himself on her, bringing her lips to his for a kiss that broke her skin as his teeth latched on. He pushed her hard onto the couch, removing his jacket and belt before falling on top of her. Sansa knew not to fight him, that if she fought it would be worse.

She leant into the kiss, shocking even Petyr.

He leant away, genuinely smiling of happiness. “I missed you so much.” he whispered moving to cuddle up around her, resting his head on Sansas shoulder he closed his eyes in contentment. His mood swings were crazier than normal and for the moment while he was calm she laid there. 

She didn’t want to think of Jon in that moment, think of how different it would have been if she had let him come to the coffee shop with her and Tormund. Would he have protected her? Or would he be like Tormund left to die on the street. She wanted to cry, to curl up and sob for the tiny bit of freedom she had been offered, but that wouldn’t get anything done. 

She could cry later, when she was home.

She shifted slightly, attempting to get as comfortable as she could, the movement startled Petyr whose hands started to glide once again over her body.

“I’m tired.” she muttered, attempting to sound as exhausted as she could. In reality her blood was pulsing and her brain felt like it was on fire. The last thing she wanted was to sleep.

“I can give you something, to keep you awake.” He was offering a hit, something to bring her back to the gentle kitten he had made her.

“No, Petyr, this time you can’t use drugs to keep me here.”

“Will you submit?” 

“Every Time Petyr, I chose to be here.”

“Only because of your sister.” they still laid down, his grip on her hip crushing and his breathe on her neck sent a shiver down her whole body. His long fingers sprayed out over her flat stomach, he sighed at the shiver the touch sent up her spine.

“I would have come anyway,” Tell him what he wants to hear her tortured inner voice screamed, “You just made it complicated.”

He pulled her closer, “You broke me Sansa when you left. I was broken.”

“I just wanted to see my family, one last time. After what happened, I’m back now.”

“Forever?”

“For the rest of your days.” she brought her lips to him and kissed him first, an act she use to only do while under the influence of something.

He returned the kiss with hunger. His hands made fast moves of her clothes, the cute pink top Arya had brought her was tossed aside and only the crop top a nurse had given her was left. She wanted to cover herself but she also didn’t want to be hit, she needed to be smarter than she had been eight years ago.

“Petyr, can this wait?” she whispered, “I want this to be perfect.”

“You're here. Its perfect.” he snarled before returning to sucking on her neck.

“I want to shower, wash away the hospital, put something nicer on.”

He cocked his head to the side, confusion written all over. She was acting too nice, too willing.

“Bath, you can have a bath.” 

Sansa cringed inwardly, she hated that bath and the things that had occurred in it. Littlefinger knew that, he was testing her. Seeing how far her little game would go.

“Please.” she whispered holding herself tightly.

“Bath or nothing.” he rose from the couch, putting his back to her.

“I don’t want to go in the bath, I’ll shower. Please Petyr. Please!” she begged, getting down on her knees. In half a second all resolve she had was broken and a long submerged memory rose up.

“You will have a bath! Or you will have nothing!” The calm happy Petyr was gone in half a second, and the man she had feared returned. He backhanded her, blood welled on her lip as her front teeth collided with her lips.   
“Petyr, last time...the blood.” she sobbed out, panic crawling all over her as she begged him on her knees. It had taken less than half an hour and he had broken her again, leaving a crumbling mess in the shell of the girl who had been laughing with Tormund only an hour before.

“You lost that fucking baby not me! Get in the bath or I will hit you again.”   
There he said it, he said the thing they never spoke about. Even straight after the incident nothing was said. They had gone about their lives never mentioning the elephant in the room.

Sansa fell back against the couch, her mind reeling from the slap and the memory.  
It had been almost six months before, she had missed her period which was nothing unusual. But even with her tiny figure she could see the swell of the baby bump forming. Petyr worked it out quickly one morning as she had been standing by the window. It had been the happiest day of his life, and the worst of hers. 

Petyr had starting talking of the future, of baby names and clothes and asking her what she wanted to buy it. Prams, Cots, mobiles with cute animals, he was a man possessed. And she was a drug addict. He had stopped giving her any drugs in high volumes, instead giving her enough to keep her hands from shaking. She wanted nothing more than to claw the baby from inside of her, she would lay on the bed staring out the window picturing all the ways she could end the embryos life while Petyr talked about taking day trips to the zoo or holidaying in Europe as if he had forgotten she was his captive not his girlfriend.

One day he had left her alone, going out of town on a business trip. She was low and strung out on a needle cocktail he left her on. It didn’t take much, her body already as weak as it was, she fell onto the rim of the bathtub. The ceramic side hitting just the wrong spot and she fell into unconsciousness to awake a day later, feverish and bloody.

Petyr had found her there, laying in a pool of her own blood, sobbing as she trying to fight the darkness that wanted to take over. He had gone into a blind rage thinking she had purposely tried to kill his baby. He kicked her, punch her and threw her tiny body into the bath tub, punching her as he filled the tub. His rage made him try to drown her, but as she scratched at him and screamed bloody murder he subsided in his rage. His grief took over then and he climbed into the bloodied water with her, holding her tight as he sobbed for what he had lost.

To this day Sansa would never know if she lost the baby from falling or from her captors violent rage. But she knew that bath would never be a comfortable place again. It was also the moment while she laid nursing her injuries, feeling her empty stomach, that she had to escape. 

So to be making her way back into that room staring at the bath made Sansa want to die. But then she closed her eyes.

And saw Robbs smiling face as he walked into the hospital room.  
She saw Arya laughing out loud at something on the television.  
She saw Jon, standing out in the rain, police uniform drenched while he laughed with locals.

Then as she eased her body in the bath, every pore screaming in terror, she saw them all together. Laying on the old couch at their parents house, blankets wrapped around them all in silence. Happy, content silence.

Petyr sat on the bed, watching her like hawk. He leant back, getting comfortable while the water rose in the tub.

Sansa still wore her crop top and boy shorts, but even then she felt exposed.

“Take them off.” he ordered.

She looked down at them, they were her last line of defence against Petry's eyes.

“NOW!” he roared.

She went to lift her top off, her arms crossed as a ringtone broke the silence. 

Petyr looked at in disgust but answered.

“What?” he snarled, he listened for a moment.

“They are here? Now?” He threw the phone at the wall.

Pointing at Sansa as his eyes burned with anger, “Stay here, while I deal with your fucking brothers!” With that he turned on his heels and marched to the elevator. Punching in the code to call it, for the first time ever, he forgot to cover his hand.

9-5-7-3

Sansa smiled to herself, and sunk lower in the tub.

For them, I do this for them.

\----------------

Jon and Robb stared around College Green, it was swarming with people as a food festival was covering eighty percent of the park. Everyone from college students to the elderly were milling around, talking, laughing, all in groups.

“I can’t see anything!” Robb called to Jon.

He nodded, they needed to separate, “I’ll go west, you go east and we’ll meet at the top end.” he called before turning back to his brother, “Don’t forget to look up, she could be watching.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the last chapter!  
> Just an Epilogue left.  
> THANK GOD  
> I will admit as much as I have loved writing this story it has been an absolute depressing time.  
> I promise my next Jonsa stories will be happier.  
> Anyway Enjoy :D

The minutes dragged for hours as Jon pushed himself through the crowds of people. Elbowing them out of the way, his fingers itched to find his badge and make everyone leave. But the strategize in him knew that would be a terrible idea, as long as Petyr Baelish thought he had won they would have the element of surprise.

He had lost sight of Robb a few metres back, and all his eyes took in were any glimpses of red hair. Every Time they turned and it wasn’t Sansa’s face he wanted to scream but couldn’t draw enough breath. 

I love you, I always have her voice repeated those words over and over in his head. He tried to shake them out, to stay focused on the task in hand like he use to do when serving in the military. Cut out all distractions and stay focused but as he moved through the crowd, seeing Sansa wherever he turned he couldn’t shake her voice in his head, or the ghost of her touch on his hand and cheek. He couldn’t shake the sound of her laughter as it echoed around the crowd.

“I’ll find you.” he whispered to the universe. “I will find you.”

\------------------------------------------------

Sansa stood up from the filling bath, water splashing everywhere. Goosebumps rose as she adjusted to the cooler temperature. She had waited precious minutes, waiting to see if Littlefinger would return. Her heart was echoing in her ears, and as she stepped out of the water she felt a little bit of courage build in her body.

She was going to get out of this apartment, she was going to go down the elevator and into the real world and for the first time bring Petyr Baelish to his knees. She smiled at the thought, as she collected her clothes and ran to the kitchen, from her past experiences she knew there was a large butchers knife in one of the shelves.

After a quick rummage, she found it. Once the cold metal had brought on a cold sweat but now, now it felt powerful in her small hands.

She knew she had told Jon not to hurt him, to let justice do its thing but the truth was she wanted to kill him. She wanted to feel his throat under her fingers, to hear his breath get ragged and rasping, to see the light in his eyes fade away. She had laid in this very room for days, months and years imagining every ways she could do it.

The escalator loomed in front of her, the ebony wood that use to taunt her now looked so inviting and exciting. Pulling the thin shirt over her head she was ready to leave. With one look at the apartment she punched in the code. The Ding being the greatest sound she had ever heard.

The ride down was slow, and she tapped her foot in annoyance. She wanted to get back to her brothers and Arya. She wanted to go back to Jon and clarify everything. She wanted to get back to her life.  
The Thought brought on a burst of laughter, I get to have a life, my own life she continued to laugh at the thought, tears falling freely. 

The doors opened and suddenly her view sobered her quickly.  
Ramsey stood there with his back to the door, gun in one hand and phone in the other he was to busy to yelling orders down the phone to realise she was there. Her heart ended once again in her throat and the knife in her hand felt heavy and light all at the same time.

What she had imagined doing to Petyr was nothing compared to what she had imagined doing to Ramsey. The scars left by Petyr would fade in time from her memory, go from being an ever present nightmare to horrible thought she could ignore. But what Ramsey did, those scars were permanently on her skin and they would never leave or fade and she would be reminded on the horror he inflicted till she died. 

So the knife felt lighter the longer she stared at his unsuspecting back. 

“The North Remembers.” she whispered as she silently walked behind him, Ramsey turned suddenly gun raised. But as he turned Sansa’s knife found its target, third rib on the left. It went through him like butter and he fell instantly.

She enjoyed the sight for a moment, the bastard rasping for air as blood bubbled around his lips and his body twitched.

“Fuck you.” she snarled before taking a large step over his body. The rest of the ground floor was empty and she was glad. No one else was to get hurt, except for Petyr.

She ran outside, shocked by the fresh air on her exposed skin, the rain was still hanging around with a light mist in the air. Across the road was a food festival, the noise was abrupt on her sense and for a moment she faulted. She hadn’t been outside alone with her head on right since she was taken and suddenly the world looked so big. The buildings seemed to rise up and lean into the clouds around her, the people pushed towards her and the sounds seemed to scream into her ears.

Get your head in the game Stark, Save yourself then freak out she ran towards the crowd, trying her best to hide the bloody knife. 

The people around her gave her no second thought as she pushed her away through the crowd. The blood was drying instantly on her hands. 

She stood on her tiptoes to look over the crowd, Where are you, you bastard?, she thought as she took in the heads of those around her. She wasn’t sure what she would be looking for, Littlefingers balding short hair, Robbs bright red curls, or Jon’s long black curls that blowed gently in the wind. Petyr had said her Brothers, does that mean somewhere in this crowded sweet little Rickon was hunting her down or Bran was climbing on the statues to find her red hair. 

She looked around, trying to find her voice as she called for her family. No sound escaped her lips until she saw it. Saw him.

Black curls waving in the wind, like her very mind pictured, her heart skipped a beat and suddenly she was running, pushing people away with her knifeless hand. The cold seemed to disappear as she finally stopped running.

“Jon?” she whispered, and even though the crowd roared around them he turned to her. Grey eyes took her in, they were cold and hard for just a moment before he realised she wasn’t a dream. 

For a moment Sansa Stark and Jon Snow stood in a crowded square, rain falling and people pushing but they forgot there was anyone else in the world. He rushed to her side, taking in her bloody hands and her bruised face. His finger ghosted over each bruise and cut as he didn’t take him eyes off her. 

“Hello Jon.” she smiled, biting her lip and looking at him under hooded eyelashes.

“Hello Sansa.” he replied as his fingers found there way into her matted hair, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She kept her arms to the side, her body relaxed into his, the knife in her hand suddenly felt heavy, her eyes closed as she took in Jon’s scent.

They clung together for what felt like only moments before Jon quickly jumped away. Sansa opened her eyes at the sudden lack of warmth. Instead of seeing John's comforting face she saw Petyr behind him. 

“You thought you would leave me? Again?” he hissed and as he moved slightly she saw the gun in Jons back. She took a step closer.

“Petyr, Let him go.” she stepped forward again but Jon shook his head slightly, he was being incredibly calm for someone with a gun to their back.

“Why? Because you love him? or because you love me?” He pushed the gun further into Jons back. “Careful how you answer that Little Stark, remember I hold his heart in my hand.” 

Sansa took in the crowd, finally people had started to take notice to what was happening. Mobile phones were out as spectators filmed Petyrs downfall, which is what was happening. 

“I don’t love you Petyr, I never did and I never will. You kept me locked in your apartment for years. Forced me to have sex with you, with Ramsay and anyone else you thought you could buy off. You used me for years and you think that was love?” She laughed without any humour, noticing as the camera swizzled to fit both her and Petyr into the screen. She had to buy time for Jon to do whatever she knew he needed to do. “I wanted to be with my family, to be safe and cared for. But you ruined me. I will never love you Petyr, I can never love you. You killed the girl I was, the sweet innocent little girl who looked to you for salvation and in her place I rose a woman who is done with your bullshit. Kill me Petyr, kill me again and again I don’t care. Because in this moment you have killed yourself.”

As Sansa spoke, her words sinking in to everyone around them Jon felt the gun at his back shift. Daring a look behind him he saw Petyrs eyes, taken off his hostage and looking at Sansa. If Jon didn’t know any better he would have thought he saw the bastards heart break though his eyes. But the bastard didn’t have a heart or as it turned out a brain.

With a swift bend back he head butted his captor, then swinging his leg behind him he sent the older man to the floor, the gun bouncing out of his hands as he shouted in shock.

“Sansa!” he pleaded even as Jon shoved him further into the ground, “Please Sansa, I love you. It wasn’t rape! I Love you!” he repeated his words over and over again until JOn finally shoved his head straight into the mud.

“Petyr Baelish, you are under arrest.” He ran through the miranda rights with little thought as he handcuffed the bastard, a little tighter than normal. His knee holding him down as Sansa walked up behind him putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Robb pushed his way through the crowd, shoving people away before taking in the sight before him. Petyr on the floor, mud covering his pristine face, Jon with his knee shoved so hard into his back he could see the bastards spine bending and Sansa looking like a victorious queen covered in blood.

The crowd still filmed the scene as he took a long step and grabbed his sister. She curled into him like she was a missing piece of his puzzle. He held her tightly before looking over her head at his friend.

“Kill him.” he hissed.

“No.” Sansa whispered shifting her body to look at her big brother, very well aware of the cameras on her and her family, “He goes to prison. He gets to live the rest of his days in a cage. Like he made me live in one.” The anger she had felt during her escape was gone. She now just wanted this to be over.

Jon nodded before hauling Petyr Baelish to his feet and dragging him into the crowd towards the police cars finally pulling up.

“Can we go home?” She asked and Robb laughed. He pulled her close again and with a simple move slipped an arm under her knees and picked her up. Following Jon Snow, they went home.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Five Years Later

Petyr Baelish dies in his cell, murdered in Solitary

Sansa stared down at the newspaper, the news had already been told to her hours before by her lawyer, her husband and her brother. The former sent her a strippergram with the news. She gave the poor police stripper an extra tip for his look of confusion after reading Robbs note.

She had been home for so long now the name of her capturer no longer sent her into chills, it no longer made her look for something to cool her burning veins. Now it was just a name, like he was, or had been, just a man.

She swept down the stairs of her family home, now her home, Jon waited patiently at the bottom. Dressed in casual jeans and a flannel shirt, he looked at ease as he took her in. Sansa smiled, she knew she looked good. In a long flowing skirt of blue taffeta and a silky pink singlet she was the epitome of calm and serene. 

They looped arms and walked further into the house, around them stood their family. Robb and Val together bouncing their babies Cat and Ed on their hips, Arya stood in the back like always leaning against the wall with just her shoulder brushing her new boyfriends, and then lounging on the sofa, the sofa Sansa use to dream of, was her baby brothers Rickon and Bran both looking awkward in their suits. She laughed at the sight and welcomed them all with open arms as they both roll of the couch and hold her close.

Since her rescue the boys couldn’t keep away from her, both moving close to the family home and coming over every week for dinner or just for raiding the couch.

“So today is our day right?” She said to the room as they all made their way outside. The old rose garden that her Mother use to spend hours on was back to its past grandeur, with freshly cut grass and hedges Sansa took it all in.

Her recovery had taken years, she had spent hours staring at her ceiling, to scared to close her eyes. She would take cold showers to rid her body of the burning her withdrawals took over. Jon had spent all his free time by her side, never pressuring her into anything she was ready for. Holding her while she cried and holding her hair as she threw up everytime it got all too much. 

On the grass stood the press, microphones and camera out. It wasn’t her first press conference but it was the first one where she would hold all the power. 

She gestured for the rest of the family to stay on the porch, with her hand clutching John's she walked down the stairs, her skirts gently grazing the pebble walkway.

Jon squeezed her hand and stopped them four feet away. 

“Smile, I’m here.” he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

She smiled back at him, nodding and swallowing her fear, “I am a Stark, and I am home.” She whispered back to him.

“Yeah you are!”

With that she stepped in front of her husband, her hands clutched in front of her her fingers absently playing with her wedding band.

They had been married 6 months now, it had been a small ceremony with only family, and it had been perfect. She had asked him, knowing her sweet and kind boy would never ask her in fear of rushing her.

She shook her hair from her shoulders and took in the press.

“Hi,” she breathed out, “I have asked you all here today to officially open the Stark Home for Children. From today onwards any child with nowhere to go will be welcome here, we will offer safe haven to anyone. If any child has suffered the way I did or scared to go home will be able to have a warm place to rest their head. We will be able to offer educational support, medical help and therapy for anyone who asks. No more shall children be force to sleep on the streets or find shelter in the arms of child abusers.” She stepped back into John's arms, who wrapped them around her hips and rested his head on her shoulder.

The press wanted to ask questions and she answered them all, Jon answered some too but the whole time they did not move from each others embrace. 

They had made the decision to open the house together, to make sure no one else found themselves in same situation as she had. Jon had left the police force last month, keeping in good terms with his colleagues he would be the first call they made when finding traumatised girls or boys. Sansa knew she would never be able to have a child so this would be her way to bring joy into their lives while giving back.

They said their goodbyes to the press and walked back to their family, smiles on all their faces.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ITS FINISHED!  
> Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.  
> Its been a blast!


End file.
